The following is a tabulation of prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. Patents:NoneU.S. Patent Application Publications:CountryPublicationKindPublicationApplicant orCodeNumberCodeDatePatenteeUS2012/0111189A12012 May 10Norsk Institutt for LuftforskningUS2015/0075375A12015 Mar. 19Savannah River NuclearSolutions, LLCForeign Patent Documents:CountryPublicationKindPublicationApplicant orCodeNumberCodeDatePatenteeCA2753468A12010 Sep. 16Patent Identical to US2012/0111189A1CN102481520A2012 May 30Patent Identical to US2012/0111189A1EP2405990A12012 Jan. 18Patent Identical to US2012/0111189A1EP2405990A42013 Jan. 9Patent Identical to US2012/0111189A1WO2010/104402A12010 Sep. 16Patent Identical to US2012/0111189A1WO2015/0390662015 Mar. 19Patent Identical to US2015/0075375A1Nonpatent Literature Documents:NonePrior Art U.S. Patents Referenced and Discussed in the Specification of the Application:CountryPublication KindPublicationCodeNumberCodeDateApplicantPatenteeUS7,655,069B2Feb. 2, 2010Allen B. WrightGlobal ResearchKlaus S. LacknerTechnologies, LlcEddy J. PetersUS7,708,806B2May 4, 2010Allen B. WrightGlobal ResearchKlaus S. LacknerTechnologies, Llc.Ursula GinsterUS7,833,328B2Nov. 16, 2010Klaus LacknerThe Trustees ofAllen WrightColumbia Universityin the City of New York,Kilimanjaro Energy, Inc.US8,088,197B2Jan. 3, 2012Allen WrightKilimanjaroKlaus Lackner, et al.Energy, Inc.US8,133,305B2Mar. 13, 2012Klaus LacknerKilimanjaroAllen WrightEnergy, Inc.US8,702,847B2Apr. 22, 2014Klaus S. LacknerFrank S. ZemanUS8,119,091B2Feb. 21, 2012David KeithCarbon EngineeringMaryam MahmoudkhaniLimited PartnershipUS8,871,008B2Oct. 28, 2014Matthew HendersonCarbon EngineeringDavid Keith, et al.Limited PartnershipUS8,894,747B2Nov. 25, 2014Peter EisenbergerGraciela ChichilniskyPrior Art U.S. Patents Referenced by Examiner:CountryPublication KindPublicationCodeNumberCodeDateApplicantPatenteeTitle: Removal of H2S and CO2 from a Hydrocarbon Fluid StreamUS6,881,389B2Apr. 19, 2005Dwight C. PaulsenEdg, Inc.US20040057886 A1Mar. 25, 2004Leon G. BarnettWayne C. PageTitle: Systems and Methods for the Separation of Carbon Dioxide and WaterUS8,500,868B2Aug. 6, 2013Alan Adams II ThomasMassachusettsUS20100279181A1Nov. 4, 2010Paul Inigo Barton Institute of TechnologyWO2010126617A1Nov. 4, 2010
The following is an overview of the background of the Patent Application. Methods of removing carbon dioxide from the atmosphere as a means of reducing global warming is presented based on information from websites on the internet or from reports found on the internet.